<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(you're) perfect for me by svgurl410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979473">(you're) perfect for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410'>svgurl410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December fanfic challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV Female Character, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris takes the party planning very seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December fanfic challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(you're) perfect for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: planning family party</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, let’s go over the list one more time.”</p>
<p>Rory looked amused at her girlfriend. “I think we got it all. Pretty sure we’re good.” </p>
<p>“But is it <i>perfect</i>?” Paris wanted to know, eyebrows furrowing, “Maybe I should call the caterers again.”</p>
<p>“Paris, if you call the caterers one more time, I’m afraid of what they’re going to put in our food,” Rory warned. As it is, she was pretty sure Paris had scared off at least one employee. When she had called to check in the day before, she could hear the relief in their voices that it was her, not Paris, who was calling. </p>
<p>“If they can’t handle a little yelling and a few threats, then they are definitely in the wrong business,” Paris insisted. </p>
<p>Rory couldn’t even bring herself to be anything but amused, too used to Paris’s neuroses at this point and she loved her too much to ever want her to change. Besides, she also got that underneath the outward blustering, the need for perfection really stemmed from anxiety, especially about this party in particular. </p>
<p>They were hosting their first “non denominational holiday party”, as Paris referred to it, since they were doing Hanukkah together with just them and the children and then Christmas in Stars Hollow so the party was timed to fall right in between those two.  </p>
<p>The whole family, and then some, were making their way to her and Paris’s new home in Manhattan, which thankfully was a little more reasonable than Paris’s last place. At least no elevators were required and no one had to walk up multiple floors to get anywhere. It was spacious and homey at the same time, and Rory loved every single square foot. Of course, that was true for any space Paris occupied.</p>
<p>“Are you just going to keep smiling there, or do I have to check the list myself?” Paris demanded, drawing Rory’s attention. </p>
<p>“All right, if it will make you happy, I will check the list,” Rory conceded. “Decorations?” </p>
<p>“Check,” Paris confirmed. “The decorators are set to come in to handle the bigger stuff and I have reconfirmed the time thrice already.”</p>
<p>Choosing not to comment on that, Rory went on. “Well, we got the food. Gift bags?”</p>
<p>“Wrapped and under the tree, already packed separately with name tags for the guests,” Paris answered. “Speaking of gifts, I know you’re hiding mine in Stars Hollow, and I do not appreciate it.” </p>
<p>“I won’t have you guessing what I got you again,” Rory retorted. “It’s <i>supposed</i> to be a surprise.” </p>
<p>“Surprises are overrated,” Paris said, shaking her head. Hearing a giggle, she turned toward the playpen, where Rory’s daughter sat with her toys. “See? Emily jr agrees with me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s agreement,” Rory replied, but her features softened as her daughter waved her little arms for Paris to pick her up when she saw she got her attention, and Paris, who was definitely tough on the outside, but soft around her children and now Rory’s, obliged immediately. </p>
<p>Emily Lorelai Gilmore, nicknamed “Ella” by Paris’s daughter, Gabriela, smiled, her tiny fits reaching for Paris’s short blond hair, and Paris spun her around, causing her to giggle once more. </p>
<p>Rory had briefly wondered if people would get confused and think her full name was Isabella, with the nickname, but Timóteo was very quick to counter, in a tone that was scarily similar to his mother, “Well, that is just their problem. We cannot control their stupidity and assumptions.” </p>
<p>And therefore the nickname stuck. Rory grew to love it quickly. Watching Ella with Paris caused her heart to skip a beat and made her feel warm inside. </p>
<p>Ella adored Paris from the start, and her first smile had been directed at her, much to everyone’s surprise, including Paris. And Paris had been so good to both of them. The sight of the two of them, filled Rory with joy, and she rested her hand on her cheek, elbow on her knee, content to observe them. </p>
<p>“Rory, I didn’t tell you to stop talking,” Paris said, staring at her. “You Gilmores- so bent upon distracting me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, like you’re complaining,” Rory teased. “You know you love us.” </p>
<p>Bouncing Ella in her arms, Paris didn’t argue, instead choosing to take a seat next to her. “Yes, like mother, like daughter, you have both somehow worked your way under my skin.” </p>
<p>Rory leaned forward to steal a kiss, and Paris responded, but as she pulled away, took Rory’s list with her, visibly pleased with her success. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, Rory could only let out a chuckle. “Everything is a competition with you.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Paris confirmed. “Now, let’s get back to this list. Your grandmother is coming from Nantucket, and I don’t want her to be able to find a single flaw.” </p>
<p> Ella wiggled a little so Paris handed her off to Rory, who set her down on her lap. </p>
<p>“I know, Paris is a little much, but we love her anyway,” Rory mock whispered to her daughter, causing Paris to raise an eyebrow. “And you know my grandma will just be happy with Ella. She <i>has</i> softened a bit over the years.”</p>
<p>“Emily Gilmore the original is not ‘just’ happy with anything,” Paris argued. “Nor should she be. Perfection is not the ideal; it is the standard.” </p>
<p>“How do you put up with me then?” Rory wondered, only half kidding, unable to help the small insecurities she had developed over the years from popping up. </p>
<p>Paris paused and looked over at her seriously. “Well,” she said, suddenly looking a little self conscious. “You are perfect … for me.” </p>
<p>Rory’s face split into a wide grin, and carefully balancing her daughter, grasped at Paris’s silk top, pulling her into a long, lingering kiss. </p>
<p>As they parted, Rory couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p>“You know what? You’re perfect for me too.” </p>
<p>And that was truly all they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>